1. Field
The embodiment relates to a semiconductor device, a method for fabricating the semiconductor device and a power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
A high electron mobility transistor (HEMT) includes a semiconductor layered structure including a carrier transit layer and a carrier supply layer. There is provided a GaN-HEMT that uses a heterojunction of AlGaN/GaN, which is a GaN-based compound semiconductor. The GaN-HEMT has a HEMT structure in which a GaN layer serving as an electron transit layer and an AlGaN layer serving as an electron supply layer are stacked.
The related art is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 5-315474 and 10-209344.